My Serie' One-shots
by SoyUnLevi
Summary: Ideas sacadas de la mente de un loco, múltiples shipps espero les guste
1. Natsu x Juvia

**Qué mejor forma de iniciar esta emmm ¿Serie? De One-shots que con una de las parejas más amadas por todos en distintos fandoms**

**¡NAVIA!**

**Léanlo sé que les va a gustar.**

**\- o - **

El escepticismo es el aliado de un buen marinero, quizás fuera porque no creía en absurdas leyendas que rodaban al inmenso océano.

Sintió ondear su melena rosada, el viento se le aventaba en el rostro sudoroso, estaba encimado en su búsqueda de la Isla Nebula, que poseía tesoros inimaginables y joyas preciosas, nada evitaría que llegara a su destino.

Natsu Dragneel no era ningún marino supersticioso pero se encontraba cerca de las Islas del mediterráneo, por ahí rodaban la leyenda de una mujer que llevaba a la perdición a los viajeros, decían que su dulce voz les hacía perder el sentido hasta llevarlos a desaparecer en la eternidad.

Su más fiel almirante se acercó tocándole el hombro, ese robusto hombre de cabello azabache con rostro maduro y salvaje, en esa ocasión se mostraba nervioso al verse cerca de la Isla Skroll como la nombraban.

\- Capitán, deberíamos alejarnos de aquí, pronto llegaremos al lago de la muerte, ahí hábitat la destrucción encarnada en mujer, se lo suplico abandonemos este rumbo.- imploro haciendo una reverencia, buscando la clemencia de ese pelirosa imponente.

Natsu miro a su acompañante con compasión, seguro había caído en las cavilaciones de esas viejas leyendas que rumoreaban historias fantásticas sobre esos seres místicos llamados sirenas.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es una sirena?.- pregunto intrigado el ojijade, que se mantenía hipnotizado por el resplandor que emitía la pequeña isla que avanzaba a curso rápido.

Romeo trago saliva ante tal pregunta, había escuchado miles de leyendas sobre esos seres mitológicos, se decían que poseían una belleza innata, su canto era tan sublimé que caías en una locura extrema y por último su mirada era tan hipnotizante que te llevaba hasta lo profundo del océano a conocer tu final.

\- Es una mujer que conduce a los hombres a la muerte.- su garganta se tensó al pronunciar esa sentencia crucial, tembló al escuchar un canturreo leve provenir de la pequeña laguna situada en la isla.

Una carcajada sonara surgió en la garganta del capitán, continuo domando las olas para llegar a su destino.

\- Solo son tontas supersticiones.- se mofo entre risas, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda de su colega que permanecía temblando.

El barco rodaba con calma por las olas escurridizas que lo tambaleaban, ya podían vislumbrarse la pequeña porción de arena de la isla, unos pasos más y estarían cerca.

El ambiente se llenó de música apenas tocaron el terreno mediterráneo, Romeo se apresuró y tapo sus oídos, observo asustadizo a su capitán que no perdía de vista la neblina que se consumía en la noche, podía vislumbrar las venas de su cuello tensarse y su mirada se dilataba con el reflejo de la luna.

Natsu sintió algo reconfortante en su pecho, su corazón latía descarrilado, esa voz angelical lo seducía a ir a su búsqueda, anhelaba conocer a la dueña de ese canto ancestral.

\- Capitán… no se acerque al lago… y sobre todo, tápese los oídos si oye cantar a esa voz bajo el agua… pues no volverá usted a tierra.- la voz de Romeo temblaba mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a sus orejas, su vida dependía de ello.

El pelirosa se encontraba en trance, había salido del barco sin conciencia alguna, caminaba directo a la atrayente laguna que se curveaba alrededor de la pequeña isla.

_"Puedo ver tu dolor, puedo ver tu tristeza_

_Yo conozco el pasado, conozco la historia_

_Cuando la esperanza este desapareciendo_

_Créeme que ahí estaré"_

La melodía se hacía nostálgica, y la letra fluye en el ambiente endulzando al condenado hombre que se encontraba a centímetros del agua cristalina.

Natsu observo fascinado a la mujer peliazul que le dirigía esa mirada azulada llena de dulzura.

_"Trata de olvidar, trata de perdonar_

_Trata de seguir adelante, trata de vivir_

_Cuando el dolor este gritando fuerte._

_Estaré despierta, para cuidar de ti"_

Las manos pálidas se ondearon en el viento haciéndole señas a su futura víctima y su cabello cae majestuosamente cubriendo sus encantos, la otra mitad de su cuerpo reposa dentro del agua.

\- ¿Quién eres?.- pronuncio mecánicamente, acercándose más a ella, Natsu había caído bajo el hechizo de la perdición, y su temeroso almirante observaba aquel destino desde un lugar seguro.

\- Juvia.- se presentó sonriente, su rostro ovalado resplandeció bajo la luz de la luna llena, eso había terminado de inundar el alma solitaria de ese capitán que había crecido sin padres.

Y luego entra en escena el hombre de verdad, fuerte hasta el extremo de la debilidad, que cae víctima de sus encantos de sirena y olvida los lazos del hogar, los resultados normales, y solo goza de la sonrisa de la amada.

Ella continúo canturreando, sus palabras se intensificaban con la canción provocando un sentimiento solido en el hombre que se encontraba absorto de sus verdaderos deseos.

_"Seguir luchando todos los días, Toma mucho tiempo_

_Recuerda que sólo es parte de tu mente. Solo ven conmigo y cuidare de ti"_

Se aproximó más al hombre quedando enfrente, alzo sus manos hasta el rostro masculino y lo acaricio con devoción, provocando que él se estremeciera relajando todo su cuerpo y cometiendo el peor error de todo hombre… dejarse llevar.

Ahí fue donde sintió su espíritu en calma, cayo junto con esa ninfa en el océano y se hundió.

Las burbujas escapaban de sus labios buscando oxígeno, la mujer lo abrazaba con fuerza, Natsu abrió sus ojos bajo el agua y observo con horror la cola larga de pez que ondeaba rítmicamente.

\- No te preocupes nunca quitare mis ojos de ti.- susurro armoniosa, rozo las mejillas del asustadizo hombre que buscaba desesperado el oxígeno.

Se calmó al escuchar esa tierna voz, sus manos le acariciaban con devoción las mejillas sonrosadas que iban perdiendo su color mientras se hundían en el profundo mar.

\- Concilia el sueño ahora, voy a estar ahí cuando despiertes.- canturreo melodiosa y en unos segundos poso sus labios sobre los de él, consumiéndolos en un deseo anhelante de amor.

La escena era trágica, su ultimo respiro se lo había llevado esa mujer, había caído ferviente de pasión en su canto, cayendo al fin en los brazos de la muerte convertida en aquella hermosa mujer.

Juvia consumía con fuerza al hombre, mordiendo parte de los agrietados labios de su víctima y llevando su cuerpo al abismo oscuro del océano.

La sirena continúa su viaje, moviéndose junto con la marea dejando atrás la vida de ese capitán, ella enarcada como cisne y arrepentida por merecer el castigo de los dioses, no ser una mujer completa y no poder amar como es debido.

Su pecho arde al saber que ha devorado a otro víctima inocente, él la había cautivado, ahora lo lleva arrastras apoyando la cabeza del hombre en sus hombros.

\- ¿Has encontrado el amor?.- esa voz resonó desde la luna, otra vez le hacia esa pregunta con desosiego, convocándole una tristeza que llevaba forrada en el alma.

Ella suspira porque presiente que nunca lo hallara, los hombres son inciertos y engañosos, algunos se ven sinceros, pero solo son eso: Hombres, y ella no tiene permitido amar a ninguno.

Ese era su castigo y debía aceptarlo, carga con el cuerpo inerte del pelirosa y se dirige ahora a la superficie.

\- Duerme ahora, intenta perdonarme.- consoló al capitán con un fuerte abrazo, y finalmente con dolor anhelante hinco sus dientes afilados en el pálido cuello del hombre, el mar se inundó de sangre y ella desgarro la piel suave, sumergiéndose nuevamente del placer, degustándose de él.

El océano brilla tenue a la luz de la luna, buscando el consuelo del corazón herido de la sirena.

**\- o -**

**Espero les guste bye bye**


	2. Izuku x Ochako

**Justo ahora mismo no puedo dormir y tenía esta idea desde hace mucho tiempo, les traigo un Ship de la más clásicos y con la Waifu más amada/odiada de su respectivo fandom.**

**IzuChako**

**Léanlo, sé que les va a gustar...**

**Advertencia: Muerte de Waifu.**

**\- o -**

_¿Desde cuándo nuestra relación cambio de esta forma?_

_No lo sé, no lo recuerdo, no lo note..._

_¿Por qué empezaste a ser así?_

_Éramos como cualquiera de las otras parejas, unidas, felices, con peleas pero siempre nos reconciliábamos, eras algo denso pero sabía que me querías._

_No lo entiendo Izuku, no te comprendo ¿Eras así?... ¿Así de dependiente?..._

_¿Siempre lo fuiste?_

_Empezaste a sentir celos por pequeñeces, pensé que estabas siendo dramático porque me querías, pero luego comprendí que lo tuyo era un amor enfermo..._

_Me alejaste de mis amigas y especialmente de mis amigos, sentías celos de cualquiera, hasta de los desconocidos y es por esa razón que no pude ir más a trabajar, porque ya no me dejaste salir a ningún lado, si no era con tu compañía._

_Pasaron lo días y empecé a sentir miedo de ti, trate de no demostrarlo, de a poco me aleje de ti, pero me traías de regreso._

_¿Cómo?_

_Siendo solo tú, porque yo te amo, lo hago y lo haré siempre._

_Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más tiempo estaba encerrada en nuestro hogar, habíamos decidido mudarnos y vivir juntos cuando nos comprometimos._

_¿Lo recuerdas?_

_Porque ya no hablas de la boda, será porque no querías que la organizara...que yo no tuviera despedida soltera…no tengo ni idea._

_Tampoco intente preguntarte...ya no más..._

_Simplemente porque siempre estas contestando con evasivas o no lo haces y si intento amenazarte con dejarte, me retienes, me abrazas y me dices que me amas._

_¿Realmente me amas?_

_Siento que no es así...o es que me amas tanto que lo demuestras de esta manera como si yo fuera un objeto, como si fuera de tu posesión y lo peor es que si lo soy, porque soy tuya... te amo, siempre seras mi primer y único amor._

_Dices también que me necesitas que sin mí, no haya razón de vivir..._

_Y lo odio, odio la manera en que me amas._

_Yo era tu cura, tú eras mi enfermedad._

_Yo te estaba salvando pero tú me estabas matando._

_Sentía eso...no sé porque estoy preguntando esto, será ya que no me lo puedo guardar más, a pesar de que no voy a saber ninguna de las respuestas, quiero que te des cuenta del daño que me provocabas aunque sé que no lo hacías con esa intención._

_Lo siento, pero ya no puedo casarme contigo, ya no._

_Izuku adiós, te ama, Ochako._

Deje de escribir, en todo momento mis manos temblaban mientras lagrimas caían de forma libre por mis mejillas, mire mi mano izquierda donde se encontraba el anillo en el dedo anular, lo saque lentamente y lo deje arriba del papel.

Aun recordaba el día en que me propusiste matrimonio, fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?.- mi mente se cuestionaba mientras la angustia me embargaba.-¿Por qué tuvo que tornarse de esta manera.- me dije en un susurro mientras empecé a llorar con más fuerza, gimoteando mientras trataba de limpiarme desesperadamente las lágrimas con mis manos y estas goteaban sobre el papel.

Me levante de la silla mientras seguía llorando, me fui hasta la cocina y agarre un cuchillo, lo tome entre mis manos temblorosas, nunca tuve el valor y no creía que lo tendria, pero lo había pensado tanto que lo haría, ya había tomado mi decisión.

Me di cuenta que no podía vivir contigo pero tampoco podía vivir sin ti, por lo tanto lo mejor era no vivir.

Camine de vuelta hasta nuestra habitación a pasos lentos, me senté al borde de nuestra cama, tu imagen vino a mi mente, cerré los ojos y me corte, lo primeros no eran profundos pero lo segundos si lo eran, en cada una de las muñecas, la sangre se deslizaba y caía en gotas sobre el suelo.

Lo había decidió, acabar con mi vida, así comprenderías de esta forma como me sentía, eso esperaba, que cambies y te des cuenta que me lastimabas, no quería que tuvieras el mismo destino que yo, solo que supieras por lo que pasaba...solo pedía eso.

Si cambiabas realmente me gustaría verlo y volver como éramos antes en un principio...me gustaría eso, pero si eso no llega a suceder entonces desearía no despertar.

Fue lo último que pasó por mi mente hasta que me volví más débil queriendo ya cerrar los ojos, pero antes de hacerlo pronuncie tu nombre por última vez, desplomándome sobre la cama.

\- Izuku...-

**\- o -**

**Espero les guste bye bye **


	3. Issei x Suzaku

**Pareja: Issei x Suzaku [A U]**

**\- o -**

La iglesia Sunrise, en Kuoh, fue escenario del despertar de este amor prohibido. Por los años 1847/48, en plena época en la que gobernaba Rizevim, el lugar era un tranquilo barrio de quintas arboladas entre cuyo verdor se destacaban las elegantes torres del templo.

En las cercanías vivía la familia Himejima, compuesta por el padre, Barakiel Himejima, la madre Shuri y seis hijos, entre los que se distinguía Suzaku.

Esta joven, de unos veinte años, era, al decir de Azazel, "una mujer de hermosa de cara y despampanante cuerpo, piel cremosa, graciosa y hábil pues tocaba el piano y su voz embelesaba a los que la oían".

Suzaku, además, tenía una gran personalidad, quizás heredada de su célebre y bella abuela Venelana, amante del virrey Zeuticus.

El otro protagonista de esta historia había llegado unos años antes desde Kyoto. Era, según recordaba Ajuka Astaroth, "un joven de cabellera castaña algo desordenada, de piel ligeramente bronceada y mirada viva, modales delicados y personalidad simpática". Decían que era "juicioso y lleno de aptitudes" y venía a Kuoh para seguir la carrera eclesiástica.

Ordenado sacerdote a los veinticuatro años, Issei Hyōdō fue designado párroco en la iglesia Sunrise. Pronto reparó en la joven alta, de cabellera azabache y expresivos ojos rubí, de andar elegante y delicado. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que se la presentaran, era hermana de Tobio, compañero en la carrera sacerdotal.

Como casi todas las mujeres de esa época, Suzaku era bastante devota. Iba a misa con frecuencia y le gustaban mucho los sermones del nuevo párroco. A veces él iba de visita a su casa. Poco a poco se hicieron amigos y empezaron a encontrarse en sus paseos por las calles del pueblo.

Suzaku comenzó a sentir algo nuevo, completamente nuevo y desconocido. Cuando escuchaba sus sermones en la iglesia, su voz decía más que las palabras que pronunciaba, y mientras se dirigía a toda la concurrencia era ella la que recibía la mirada de sus pupilas ardientes y sentía que un licor la incendiaba por dentro.

Una vez más se imponía el misterio del amor entre dos seres. Tampoco él podía acallarlo. ¡SUZAKU! Su presencia transformaba el oscuro recinto del templo en un lugar paradisíaco. Desde que hacía su aparición, sentándose con gracia en la alfombra extendida por su sirviente, sólo podía dirigirse a ella. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie.

Aumentaron sus conversaciones y paseos. Ella tenía muchas dudas respecto de la religión y él trataba de aclarárselas, aunque las suyas iban creciendo a medida que pasaban los días.

¿En qué se basaba su vocación?, ¿A quién debía fidelidad?, ¿Era Dios como se lo habían enseñado?, ¿Quién podía arrojarse el derecho de conocer sus deseos?, ¿No era El responsable de esa atracción irresistible entre ellos?.

Cuando les resultó imposible ignorar ante sí mismos que se querían, él la tranquilizó convenciéndola de que aquello no era un crimen. Reconocía haberse equivocado al seguir la carrera sacerdotal, pero consideraba que, por las circunstancias, sus votos eran nulos. Y si la sociedad no permitía que la hiciera su esposa ante el mundo, el la haría suya ante Dios.

Querían cumplir su voluntad, vivir juntos y multiplicarse como la pareja primigenia. El había cometido un error, pero ante todo era un hombre creado a imagen y semejanza de Dios, con inteligencia y libertad para arrepentirse de su decisión equivocada y empezar una nueva vida junto al ser querido que Dios había puesto en su camino. Todo desaparecía ante la imperiosa necesidad de vivir juntos. Dejarlo todo para tenerlo todo. Nada podía existir superior a esto.

Suzaku se dejó convencer. No podía imaginarse la vida sin él, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a ser "la amante del cura". Empezaron a concebir la idea de huir de Kuoh y cambiar de identidad para poder vivir casados ante Dios y ante los hombres.

Pero, ¿adónde irían para que no los pudieran alcanzar las autoridades civiles y eclesiásticas?, ¿Y cuánto aguantaría una delicada niña, acostumbrada a la vida muelle y entretenida de las mujeres ricas, las estrecheces por las que deberían pasar hasta llegar a instalarse en un lugar seguro?, Poco a poco fueron forjando el plan: llevarían algo de ropa, lo que pudieran juntar de plata y dos caballos. Irían hacia Lilith, de allí pasarían hasta Grigory.

El destino final, si todo andaba bien, seria Grigory. Al pasar por Fiore fingirían haber perdido los pasaportes y pedirían otros con nombres falsos.

El 12 de diciembre de 1847 fue el día elegido para la fuga. Al llegar a una pequeña aldea, en una enramada que les había proporcionado el mesero y bajo la noche refulgente de estrellas, los amantes tuvieron su momento de felicidad.

Mientras tanto, en Kuoh, a la consternación había seguido el pánico, ¿Cómo tomaría el Restaurador de las Leyes y del Orden este desacato a todas las normas morales, civiles y sociales?.

Pasados diez días, Barakiel Himejima denunció el hecho al gobernador como "el acto más atroz y nunca oído en el país", mientras el obispo de la iglesia pedía al gobernador que "en cualquier punto que los encuentren a estos miserables, desgraciados infelices, sean aprehendidos y traídos, para que, procediendo en justicia, sean reprendidos por tan enorme y escandaloso procedimiento".

A Rizevim lo tenían sin cuidado los amancebamientos de algunos curas. Lo que no podía tolerar era una falta de obediencia hacia su persona.

Rizevim podría haber usado su poder en forma magnánima para perdonar.

Si los jóvenes hubieran acudido a pedirle ayuda, seguramente lo habría hecho. Pero al escándalo de la fuga se sumaba el ser partícipe de ella una niña tan relacionada en sociedad. Y aquí las opiniones se dividían: para la mayoría, era un víctima; para los demás, una perdida.

Por el momento, la suerte parecía sonreír a los enamorados. Ya en Fiore, en febrero de 1848, consiguieron un pasaporte a nombre de Sirzerchs Gremory comerciante originario de Bosco, y su esposa, Grayfia.

Al llegar a la ciudad con su nueva identidad pudieron tomarse un respiro y prepararse para la última etapa: Grigory. Mientras tanto, para ganarse la vida abrieron una escuela para niños, la primera que existió en esa pequeña aldea.

Pudieron vivir cuatro meses en una relativa felicidad, olvidando la persecución de que eran objeto. El 16 de junio ocurrió el desastre cuando encontraron en una casa de familia a un sacerdote de la ciudad de Kyoto que conocía al Hyōdō.

Tomados por sorpresa, sólo atinaron a negar su verdadera identidad. La noticia voló y al día siguiente, por orden del gobernador Shalba, los dos maestros fueron encarcelados e incomunicados. La maquinaria del poder empezaba su obra despiadada.

En cuanto Rizevim conoció la noticia, dio orden de que condujeran a los reos en dos carros separados a Cocytos, donde estaba la más temida prisión del régimen. Con creciente angustia, los amantes vieron cómo se cerraban las puertas de sus respectivas prisiones. Estaban incomunicados entre ellos y con el resto del mundo. Suzaku, sin embargo, pudo hacer llegar una carta a su amiga Lavinia Reni. Esta le contestó el 9 de agosto alentándola a que no se dejara quebrar, que ella la ayudaría. El mismo día empezó a preparar un lugar para su amiga. También hizo llevar libros de historia y de literatura para el Hyōdō a la cárcel. Pero en el plan de Rizevim no entraba la llegada de los reos a Kuoh, donde podrían haberse defendido. Para no tener que enfrentarse con los pedidos de clemencia de la chica a sus padres, era necesario actuar rápida y drásticamente.

Las declaraciones que Suzaku hiciera en el país del fuego no hacían sino corroborar su posición subversiva: no estaban arrepentidos, sino "satisfechos a los ojos de los países" y no consideraban criminal su conducta "por estar su conciencia tranquila".

¿Adónde se iba a llegar si hasta las simples mujeres se creían con derecho a entenderse directamente con Dios?, Todo eso olía a luteranismo y libre interpretación de la Verdad.

Era muy peligroso.

Según Ajuka, la joven preguntó si el señor gobernador estaba muy enojado y quiso saber lo que decían de ella. Después de dejarla comer y descansar, Ajuka retomó su conversación con Suzaku para aconsejarla sobre lo que debía declarar. Suzaku dijo entonces con franqueza la historia de sus amor con Issei. Databan de una fecha muy anterior a su fuga. Explicó que él no tenía vocación y su matrimonio había sido ante Dios. Que él no había hecho sus votos de corazón y que, por consiguiente, eran falsos y no era sacerdote. Que la intención de los dos era irse a Grigory, pero que no lo habían podido efectuar por falta de recursos.

También Issei había hecho su exposición y ambas fueron llevadas por un chasque ante el gobernador, esa tarde del 17 de agosto.

Casi amanecía cuando despertó a todos el retumbar de cascos de caballos, gritos y golpes violentos en el portón de entrada. Era el modo que tenían los hombres del gobernador de anunciar su llegada. Rizevim ordenaba la inmediata ejecución de los reos sin dar lugar a apelación ni defensa. Sólo se les otorgaban unos instantes para confesarse y prepararse para morir. Fue entonces cuando Ajuka decidió mandar un urgente mensaje avisando el estado de embarazo de la joven, confirmado por el médico de la prisión. Al mismo tiempo Suzaku mandó una carta a Lavinia explicándole la urgencia de la situación.

Reventando caballos llegó el mensajero a Kuoh y entregó los despachos al oficial de guardia. Pero la carta jamás llegó a Lavinia. El gobernador no podía aceptar que existiera un testimonio vivo de la desobediencia, un hijo que hubiera representado para muchos el triunfo del amor sobre el orden establecido.

Cerca de la hora, Issei hizo llamar a Ajuka a su calabozo. El ex cura estaba sentado en el catre, vestido con levita y pantalón negro. Su semblante dejaba entrever la tempestad de sentimientos que lo acosaba. Intentó disimularlos y con forzada cortesía se puso de pie al verlo entrar y le dijo:

-Lo he llamado para que me diga si Suzaku va a tener el mismo destino que yo.-

\- Lamentablemente los dos comparten el mismo final.- le pareció que Issei demostraba cierta satisfacción

-Gracias.- contestó con voz fuerte.

Luego le pidió que entregara a Suzaku un papelito. Sacó de la gorra de piel que llevaba un lápiz y escribió:

\- "Amada mia, acabo de saber que moriremos por amarnos. Ya que no hemos podido vivir juntos en la tierra, viviremos juntos libres en el cielo con Dios. Te ama, tu Ise.-"

Sentaron a cada uno de ellos en una silla, cargada por cuatro hombres a través de dos largos palos. Como a todos los condenados, les vendaron los ojos y, escoltados por la banda de música del batallón, los llevaron al patio rodeado de muros. Bajo el pañuelo, los ojos de Suzaku dejaban escapar dos hilos de lágrimas que, a pesar del dominio de sí expresado en un rostro inmutable, no podía evitar.

Mientras los soldados los ataban nerviosamente a los banquillos, Issei y Suzaku pudieron hablarse y despedirse, hasta que este último comenzó a gritar, "Asesínenme a mí sin juicio, pero no a ella, y en ese estado ¡miserables...!".

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por el capitán Bael, que mandó redoblar los tambores e hizo la señal de fuego. Cuatro balas terminaron con su vida.

Después, se oyeron tres descargas y Suzaku, herida, se agitó con violencia. Su cuerpo cayó del banquillo y una mano quedó señalando al cielo... en la ciudad quedó el terror de su grito lleno de dolor desgarrador...

_Esta historia de amor de inocentes víctimas de intereses políticos demuestra que no siempre se tienen finales felices..._

**\- o -****Espero les guste, bye bye **


End file.
